Famous Five: Five Go To Ghost Station
by sn0zb0z
Summary: A Famous Five story with a supernatural twist. This is beyond an adventure! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"All aboard!"

"Would you children be quiet!" The children laughed. "Get on the train!"

"Which train to London?"

"Oh no I missed the train! Guess I'll be late to work again."

A train came in to the station. It screeched to a halt.

"Come on children. On the train…come on!" She hurried the children on to the train "Come on…quickly now."

Another train came in to the station. The sound of voices became louder. The other train left the station.

"Oh the next train isn't until 9.00!"

"Finally the train is here"

The normal everyday things carried on. Children laughing and joking, the trains coming in and going out of the station and people hurrying to get to work on time. Nothing strange about that…except one thing – it's the dead of night and the train station has been abandoned for 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

The four were cycling along with Timmy running by their sides. It was a hot summers day and the five were off on their adventures again. This time they were camping in tents at the edge of a small town just a few miles down the coast from where George lives.

The five came to the bottom of yet another hill. "Oh it's too hot" Dick sighed as he started cycling up the hill.

"We'll stop for something to eat when we get to the top of the hill" said Julian. Timmy barked in excitement. They all laughed.

They all started up the hill. All around them were fields and the odd hill with sheep on.

They got to the top of the hill and got off their bikes. They looked towards where they were heading. "I can see it!" George cried out. She pointed towards a small patch of houses in the distance. "You can just make out the town."

The others looked in excitement. "She's right" Anne said delighted. Timmy barked. He was excited as the others even if he wasn't completely sure why.

They sat down on the grass and got the food out. "Oh Timmy get off me," George complained "its too hot and no you are not taking another sandwich!" The others laughed. They sat munching sandwiches, fruit and cake. When they had finally finished they all laid back. "Best food ever," Dick said happily "Hey pass me a ginger beer Ju". Julian grinned and handed a ginger beer to him. They all laid in the grass with the sun shinning on them and before they knew it they were all asleep.

A few hours later Julian awoke. He looked at his watch. "4 o'clock!" he exclaimed "We have been asleep for hours!" He got up and started shaking the others awake. "Hey sleepy heads we have to get going. We need to be at camp before dark". The others got up quickly. They packed up what was left of the food, got back on their bikes and started off down the other side of the hill.

The four cycled hard and Timmy ran beside them. He was panting hard. He'd never run so fast and for so long. The town started to come in to sight. They passed the train station which was on the edge of the small town. "Not far now," panted Julian "the field's just down here". They cycled on down the road and soon came to the big field.

It was starting to get dark by the time they reached the field they were camping in. The boys set to work putting the tents up while Anne and George went to find water. "Hey I found a well" shouted George to Anne. Anne came running over. They lowered the bucket. After a few minutes they realised the well was dry. "What shall we do now? The wells dry and we need water". Anne started to walk off. "Where are you going?" George questioned.

"To find a stream of course" Anne laughed. George grinned. "Of course," she said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The two soon found a stream at the bottom of the field. They got some water and took it back to the boys who had just finished setting up the tents.

The boys found a few twigs and they got a small fire started. They all sat talking for a little while before getting into the tents.

"Tomorrow we will go in to the town," said Julian sleepily as he got in to his sleeping bag "Night everyone".

Everyone said night to each other and settled down. Everything was quiet…for now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Starox

Thanks a lot for the review! Glad you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a minute to midnight. The five were asleep in their tents. Outside everything was peaceful and quiet. Midnight. The town clock could be heard chiming away in the distance. The five slept on. Then it began. Timmy awoke. He started whining. Voices? He whined louder and nudged George. George awoke with a jump. "What is it Tim?" she whispered. She listened hard. Then she heard it. The sound of voices. Where were the voices coming from? They were being carried along by the gentle breeze. Then she heard something strange. What was it? A screeching noise. George woke Anne up. They sat there listening. They decided that the noises were too far away to worry about. "We'll find out what it is in the morning" George said sleepily. They both fell back to sleep.

Next morning the girls woke up. They stepped outside the tents and stretched. Julian came up to them with a pile of sticks for the fire. "Morning sleepy heads" he said jokingly. The girls smiled and started sorting through the food to make breakfast. A few minutes later Dick came back with some water.

They all sat down together and started to eat breakfast. "Last night," George began "did you boys hear anything…strange?" The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Oh," said George softly "only Anne and I did". She told them about what they had heard. The boys were unsure what to make of it. "Could have been anything" Julian said after a minute or two. They fell silent and carried on eating.

After breakfast they cleared the stuff away and set off towards the town.

They reached the town and Julian saw a post office. "I'll be right back," he said "I just have to get some things so we can write home everyday like we said we would". The others nodded and stood outside waiting. A couple of minutes later Julian came out and they decided to head towards a nice little cafe for some ice cream. Timmy barked joyfully. He loved ice cream!


	4. Chapter 4

The five went and sat outside the cafe. The waitress came out the cafe and walked up to the five. She smiled. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Five ice creams please" Julian replied. She looked round at the four children. "Five?" she questioned "But there is only four of you". Timmy barked. The waitress looked down and saw him sitting there looking up at her. She laughed. "Five ice creams" she said and walked back in to the cafe.

A few minutes later she came back out and handed them the five ice creams. As always Timmy swallowed his whole. "OH Timmy," said George "ice cream really is wasted on you!"

The waitress began cleaning tables nearby then she turned back to the five. "Where are you staying around here?" she asked. "We are camping in the field that's just past the train station" Julian replied. The waitress looked at them and the expression on her face became serious. "Stay away from the train station," she warned "strange things happen there". The four looked at each other. The waitress turned round and began cleaning tables again.

"Wonder what she meant by that," Dick said "sounds like another adventure is coming to me".

"No" said Anne "no adventures this holiday please". George laughed. "What are you laughing at George?"

"A holiday with no adventure," said George "don't be silly".

Julian grinned. "So far there is nothing to say there is going to be an adventure." The others looked at him. "So far all we know is that she doesn't want us to go near the train station for some reason".

"I guess," said George disappointed "still there could be something in it". They finished their ice creams and Julian went to pay.

He handed the money to the waitress. She smiled. "Why did you warn us about the train station?" Julian asked politely.

"Ok," she started "I'll tell you but you are not to go near the train station". Julian nodded. She carried on "it all happened ten years ago. It was a normal day. The porters yelling all aboard, people asking when the next train is, children laughing and the trains coming in and out of the station." At that moment the others walked in.

"Are you coming?" Dick asked. Julian turned to them. "After I hear about what happened at the train station" he said. They all turned to the waitress. "Please…carry on" Julian said. The waitress looked at them then carried on with the story.

"No one knows for sure what happened that day. One of trains crashed in to another train and they both came off the rails. Then to make things worse a massive fire started. The fire spread really fast and it was impossible to escape. Everyone on the trains died and so did everyone on the platform nearby. The place was abandoned after that." She stopped a second then added "no one goes near the place now".

"Why?" George asked. The waitress looked at her.

"They say its haunted" she said at last. The four looked at each other. "Voices can be heard from there every night at exactly midnight. It is like the people are living the day over and over again". She looked at the four. They were shocked. Even Timmy looked shocked by it all.

"I…I heard voices the other night" George stuttered. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

Suddenly the waitress broke the silence. "No one goes near the place now" she repeated "no one knows what happened all them years ago, no one knows what is happening there now but there are many stories…many stories of what happened…many stories of why it happened. Nobody knows the truth though."

The five stood in silence. Haunted? They were not sure if they believed it. The waitress noticed the looks on their faces. "Something happens there. People have heard many things from there at night since it happened." She turned round and carried on working in silence. The five looked at each other and then walked out the cafe in silence.

Julian was the first to speak. "I don't know what happened all them years ago or what the voices are about but I certainly don't believe its ghosts". The others nodded. "I would like to find out what it is that people can hear every night though". They spent the rest of the day walking around the town talking about how they were going to find out about what's going on…they were about to find out sooner than they thought…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Starox

Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Looking back I see what you meant about the hills! lol!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

That evening the five went back to camp. The boys started the fire again while the girls made something to eat. They decided to cook something over the fire so they got a pan to put everything in but there was just one problem. They had no water.

Dick went to get some more water. It was dark outside now so Dick picked up a torch and headed off towards where he thought the water was. The girls hadn't told him to go to the stream though. Dick carried on walking and soon found the well. He put his torch on the side of the well and lowered the bucket down.

Dick began to wonder why he hadn't found any water. He picked up the torch and shone it in to the well. No water. The well was dry. He groaned. He was just about to walk away when the light from his torch caught something. He stopped and looked. In the well he saw a ledge. Odd he thought. Why would there be a ledge in a well? He shone his torch around the ledge and to his surprise he saw a hole in the side of the well next to the ledge.

Dick couldn't think why that would be there but he was excited at the thought of where it could lead all the same. He ran back to the others completely forgetting about the water.

He got back to the others and sat down. He was out of breath. The others looked at him. "Where is the water?" Anne asked.

"The water?" Dick questioned confused. Then he remembered. He laughed. "I found something and came back to tell you," he explained "I forgot about the water".

"What did you find?" Julian asked. Dick explained and soon they were all talking excitedly about where it could lead. After a while they realised they were hungry and they hadn't eaten. George and Anne went to go and get the water from the stream.

When they got back they ate and then discussed when they would go and explore the hole in the well. They decided to go and look first thing in the morning.

The next day they got up, had breakfast and then set off to the well. They soon got to the well and Julian took a torch out his pocket and shone it down in to the well. A little way down he could see the ledge and the hole next to it. Down the side of the well was an iron ladder leading down to the ledge.

"I think one of us should go down to the ledge," George said "see if we can find out where the hole goes." Julian nodded.

"I will go," he said "I am the oldest". He looked at the ladder. "Looks safe," he said "it is old but it should hold my weight".

George groaned but Julian had already made up his mind that he should be the first to go down. Within a minute Julian was on the ledge. He shone his torch in to the hole.

"There is a tunnel," Julian shouted up to the others "I can't begin to imagine where it goes though".

"Lets find out then" Dick shouted back.

"What about Timmy?" George asked.

"He can stay and guard" Dick replied. George wasn't happy but she agreed.

Julian crawled in to the hole. He tried to stand but the tunnel wasn't high enough for him to stand properly. Anne was the next in to the well with a little help from Dick. George went after Anne. She refused to be helped. "On guard Tim" she said as she disappeared in to the well. Last of all was Dick. He went down the ladder and stepped on to the ledge. He crawled in the hole and followed the others.

In front of them was a cold, dark, brick tunnel. The roof was low but at times it went high enough for them to be able to stand properly. The four walked along in single file.

They followed the tunnel round. They all wondered where the tunnel would end. Suddenly Julian stopped. Anne nearly bumped in to him.

"Why have we stopped?" Dick shouted from the back. His voice echoed round the tunnel.

"There is daylight ahead" Julian replied. He carried on walking again. Soon they reached a few steps that went up towards daylight. They slowly went up the steps wondering what to expect at the top. They all stood blinking in the light which seemed so bright after just the light of the torch. When they got used to the light they looked round. Where were they?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Kikoken

Thanks for the review.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Nice that you think I'm such a good writer though I'm not so sure. The reason I made the waitress question the orders is because in the books people often do question things like that when they ask for five of something and they only see four people.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

The four looked around in surprise. They were in an old train station. There were carriages on the tracks. Some were on one side and a couple had crashed into each other.

There was lots of glass on the floor around the trains and a nearby building at the side of the four. The building had no wall at one side and the roof had collapsed in. There was burnt wood from what must have been a smaller building next to that.

"What happened here?" Anne asked.

"I'd say this is what the waitress at the cafe was talking about," Julian said thoughtfully "she said nobody knew what happened".

"It looks like there was some sort of accident," George said pointing to two trains "and a fire going by the buildings". The others nodded.

"What do you think to what she said about the place being haunted?" Dick asked.

"I don't want to think about it" Anne said.

"Well we're not waiting around to find out," Julian said "Dick and I will come back tonight and see what happens".

George wasn't happy about not being included but she didn't say anything. The four decided it was time to head back along the tunnel.

Julian shone the torch around and he happened to look up. There was no roof. He told the others who were wondering why he wasn't moving. Dick gave him a leg up in to the hole above. Julian looked around and couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him was lots of money and jewellery.

"What's up there?" Dick shouted up. Julian dropped back down in to the tunnel. The others looked at him. Julian grinned.

"I have just found lots of money and jewellery!" he said excitedly. The others couldn't believe it. "We will have to go to the police tomorrow" Julian said. The others nodded. They all went back down the tunnel talking excitedly about how the money and jewellery got there.

They got to the well and one by one climbed up. Timmy jumped up at them and barked in excitement.

The Five went back to the camp. They stayed at the camp site for the rest of the day.

Soon it was dark. They all went in to the tents. The girls soon fell asleep. The boys stayed up talking so as not to fall asleep. They talked about what they were going to do that night and what they thought might happen. When it got near to 11.30 the boys started on their way to the well but are they ready for what they are about to see?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Gun? Yeah right (Hides gun behind back) lol

Now you know what's at the end of the tunnel anyway – light…and the train station.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

The boys quickly made their way to the well. Once there they climbed over the side and went down. They turned their torches on and hurriedly made their way along the tunnel.

By the time they made it to the other side it was five minutes to twelve.

They stepped out of the tunnel on to the platform and looked around. The boys then slipped quietly behind a low, crumbling, brick wall that was nearby. They then waited.

Suddenly they heard voices.

"Come on, come on! It's nearly midnight"

"Yeah – everyone ready?"

Julian and Dick looked carefully over the top of the wall. To their surprise they saw four men and a woman standing near an old, over turned train carriage. In front of the people were a couple of boxes.

Two of the men picked up the boxes and took some things out. Julian and Dick glanced at each other and shrugged. They couldn't imagine why they would need them things.

The group looked at each other and nodded. Everything suddenly became clear. The boys watched and listened.

"All aboard!"

"Would you children be quiet!" The others laughed. "Get on the train!"

"Which train to London?"

"Oh no I missed the train! Guess I'll be late to work again."

A loud whistling noise could be heard.

"Come on children. On the train…come on! Come on…quickly now."

More sounds could be heard and their voices got slightly louder.

"Oh the next train isn't until 9.00!"

"Finally the train is here"

Odd noises that sounded slightly like trains were being made from the objects that they had took out the boxes and the group between them talked in turn using slightly different voices.

Everything went silent again. The group put the objects back in the boxes.

"That'll do for tonight" one of the man said in a low voice.

"I agree. As long as people hear it they will keep thinking it is haunted and stay away"

The group laughed before walking towards the only part of the main building in the train station that was still partly standing. They walked past the wall where Julian and Dick were hiding.

Just as they were going by, Dick dropped his torch. The group stopped and listened for a second. The boys held their breath. The group carried on past the wall. The boys sighed in relief and Dick picked up his torch.

As soon as the group were out of sight Julian and Dick crept quickly back to the tunnel. They went back through the tunnel and climbed back up the well and jumped over the side. As soon as they were both out the well Julian spoke.

"I guess it is them who have been hiding valuable items in the tunnel. They make it seem like the train station is haunted by using them objects and talking every night at midnight."

"Well it has certainly worked. No one goes near there."

The boys walked back to camp talking in low voices so as not to be heard by anyone. They got back and went in to their tent. Within minutes both boys were fast asleep.

Late the next morning the boys woke up, got dressed and sleepily stepped out their tent in to the bright sunlight. George and Anne smiled when they saw them. They were sitting outside their tent. The boys walked over to them and joined them. Timmy barked and licked them both. The boys laughed. Julian patted him on the head and then turned to face the girls. His face became serious.

"We saw something strange last night"

"Is it haunted?" Anne asked quietly. Julian smiled.

"No" he said simply before explaining last night's events.

They all talked for a while. Dick suddenly got up and disappeared in to the tent. The others watched him. A minute later he came out with food. The others grinned. Dick looked at them.

"What?" he questioned as he sat down and started sharing out the food.

After eating the five decided to go to the police station. The five walked in to the town and headed for the police station. Julian being the oldest went in first. He walked up to a small desk where a policeman was sat. The man glanced up.

"Can I help?"

"Yes" Julian replied before retelling the story. The policeman couldn't believe his ears. He informed some other policeman and it was soon decided that they would catch the group tonight. The five were disappointed to hear that they couldn't be part of it but they cheered up slightly when they heard they would be able to watch from a distance.

For now though nothing could be done. The five left the police station. They went over to the cafe and got some ice creams before heading back to the camp. As soon as they got back they changed and went to bathe in the stream at the far end of the field they were camping in.

"It is jolly hot today!" Dick exclaimed as he lay back on the grass near the stream. The others laughed and splashed water on him. Dick sat up in surprise.

The five spent the rest of the day by the stream. When it started to get cooler and the sun began to go down the five headed back to the camp.

They had something to eat and started the fire again. They sat around it talking. Soon it was dark.

Soon the police arrived and started guarding the well. Only the five knew they were there. The five went and hid behind a large bush near the well with a couple of policemen.

Time went really slowly but at last it was nearly midnight. Everything was silent until a sudden noise was heard. The five could just make out the dark shapes of some people coming. They watched as they jumped over the side of the well and listened to them climb down.

Next a couple of policemen followed to watch where they went and what they did. They would make sure they would easily be captured.

Midnight came. The town clock chimed in the distance. The voices and sounds could be heard. Soon they died down. The five sat excitedly waiting.

Meanwhile in the tunnel the police had seen the group. They watched as one of the men went up in to the hole in the roof. A minute later he dropped back down.

"No one will ever find them – soon we'll be able to gather it together and make our escape." They all laughed and in single file walked to the end of the tunnel.

They made the noises and then put the boxes in the building again the same as every night. The group then calmly walked over to the tunnel entrance and went in. The policemen made sure to stay out the way.

Outside the five could hear them coming down the tunnel. The police got ready.

As soon as the group had climbed out the well the police jumped out and grabbed them. One of the men managed to escape and ran. Timmy pulled away from George and ran after him.

Within seconds Timmy was standing over the man growling deeply. The couple of policemen who had been following the group came up and arrested the man. George pulled Timmy out the way and hugged him.

"Well done Tim! Good dog!" Timmy barked joyfully and licked George.

The men and woman were all took away by the police. One of the policemen came up to the five and thanked them. He patted Timmy on the head.

"Great dog you've got there".

Timmy wagged his tail happily and George grinned.

The five watched them go before going back to camp for the night.

"Tomorrow is our last day here" Julian said.

"What a way to end the holidays!" George grinned. Timmy barked in agreement. The others laughed. They talked for a bit as they walked along about what they would do the next day before going home. When they reached camp they sat by the fire and carried on talking. Soon Anne yawned and before long they were all yawning. They said goodnight and crawled in to their tents.

Another happy ending for the five!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To nikki

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol. What's wrong with a haunted train station? You are right – I do put that a lot...dunno why.

SweetLuck

Thanks for the review! I guess it does move fairly quickly – Famous Five stories often seem to do that though. I was going to update sooner. Didn't mean to leave it for that long. Just never got round to writing it until now (I always knew my maths lesson would be good for something…maybe I should do maths though rather than write stories…nah stupid thought)

Please review :)


End file.
